osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Category Guide
A guide to the categories on Osaka Gakuin 42, although encyclopedia might be a better term. Everything is listed in alphabetical order within their sections. Wikia Categories WIP explanation *Guide - Guides for people on the Wikia *Rules - Rules set up around the Wikia *Recycle Bin - Pages that are to be reviewed and deleted by admins. *Service - Pages that help out the Wikia Lore WIP *Arcane - tems or Beings pertaining to the Arcane Arts, one of the Triad *Character - General category for all characters. * Faction - Factions in the World of Osaka Gakuin 42. This can include Companies, Terrorist Groups, Guilds, and so on. *Items - An object or posession *Location - Locations in the world of Osaka Gakuin #42 *Lore - Lore for the Osaka Gakuin #42 Universe. *School Lore - Lore specific to Osaka Gakuin as a school *Nature - Creatures and monsters *Neutral - Items or Beings that do not pertain to the Triad, simply being normal *Supernatural - items or Beings pertaining to Supernatural, one of the Triad *Technology - Items or Beings pertaining to Technology, one of the Triad *The Triad - Lore specific relating to the Triad that builds the world. Specific Character Categories WIP *Accepted Character - Characters that passed their review *Antagonist - Characters or NPC's that would be Antagonist, plotting to fight against the Students *Female - General category for female characters *Male - General category for male characters *Pending Character - Characters waiting to be reviewed *Rejected Character - Characters that did not pass their review *Student - Student characters *Teacher - Teacher characters *Urban Myth - Antagonist Character's that take place in the Urban Myth Mini-Arc Species Categories WIP *Android - Android characters *Angel - Angel characters *Aoquid - Aoquid Characters *Artificer - Artificer Characters *Cardinal Sin - Cardinal Sin Characters * Cyborg - Cyborg characters *Deity - Deity Characters *Demon - Demon characters *Divers - Diver characters *Elemental - Elemental characters *Fae - Fae characters *Ghost - Ghost characters *Guardian Spirit - Guardian Spirits or Guardian Spirit user characters *Homunculus - Homunculi characters *Human - Human characters *Kanos - CGP or CLP using students *Kitsune - Kitsune characer *Legacy - Legacy Characters *Māji - Māji characters *Muse - Muse Characters *Psychic - Psychic characters *Tamable - A tamed Species, or simply a pet *Vampire - Vampire characters Location Specific Categories WIP *Character House - Locations of characters' residencies *Main Location - Locations on school grounds *Town Location - Locations in the town Faction Specific Categories WIP *Bygone 'Ayum - Antagonist Characters that are in the Terroist Organization Bygone 'Ayum *Student Council - Student Council characters (Reserved Only for Active Student Council) Fan Fiction Categories WIP *Fan Fiction - Stories about Osaka Gakuin #42 *Mature Fan Fiction - Mature stories Fan Art Categories WIP *Concept Art - Concept art of something in Osaka Gakuin #42 *Emblem - Character emblems *Fan Art - Art of something in Osaka Gakuin #42 Personal Categories Excluding all the official categories listed above, every person does get a single, personal category of their own. This is to collect all their pages and works into a single location, which makes it easier to find their stuff. *Crimm's Laboratory *DesuGN *Ender's Tentacles *Kimi's Lime Tree *Kyuu's Stuff *Pheonix's Feathers *Soup's Kitchen *The Kat Collection Category:Service Category:Guide